When two groups of people want to communicate and the two groups are in different locations, various conferencing systems can be used, such as a conference phone or a video conference system. In many instances the individuals are seated in a conference room with a microphone on the conference room table. To provide higher quality audio, typically directional microphones are used to pick up the audio from the individuals in the conference room. However, the frequency responses of those directional microphones often have spectral peaks due to acoustic reflections off nearby large surfaces like a wall or an HDTV flat panel. The peaks give rise to an unpleasant “boxy” subjective artifact. An omnidirectional microphone could be used instead of directional microphones, as the omnidirectional microphone will be less sensitive to the aforementioned acoustic reflections. However, the omnidirectional microphone will pick up reverberation and noise from all directions, so the directional microphone is preferred for audio pickup, but then the peaky frequency response issue is present.